Revenge
by Katydid777
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi had a vision that Duchess Satine is still alive, and he has to face Maul in order to get her back. Is it a trick, or could she really be alive?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is sweetest once you've tasted defeat

**Chapter 1**

"No, no stop! Please!" a young, blonde woman screamed. "He will never come! You have ensured that!"

"I know," a man's familiar voice said, "but once he sees this, I know he will come." Withthat he hit her and the last thing heard is a short scream of pain.

I, Obi-wan Kenobi, sat up in bed, just awakened by this strange nightmare. Although I couldn't see him in the dream, I could tell the voice belonged to Darth Maul. And the woman? Well, I could tell you all about her. It was the love of my life (though I would never admit it to anyone), Duchess Satine Kryze.

_What was Satine doing trapped in a cage talking to Maul?_ I thought_. It must have been a dream of the past...but I don't have dreams like that._

It had been a whole month since her death, but the pain was still fresh. No matter how hard I tried to stop, my hatred for Maul only rose. He he'd to be stopped...but I would have to wait until later. I still had Jedi duties. I couldn't justruin off because of a dream. Satine was dead. Died in my arms. Her last words were:"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

_No! Stop thinking about her!_ I thought_. It's going to be a long day today isn't it? _I sighed_. Maybe if I talk to Anakin I'll feel better._

So I left my quarters with a feeling of gloom_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anakin was training when I found him. He was finally doing what I asked, but for how long, no one knows. Anakin took one look at me and knew I had had a nightmare.

"What was it about?" Anakin asked.

"You know what it was about," I said.

"Yes I do. Sorry about that, Obi-wan," he responded.

"This time it was different. It felt like the present or future, not the past," I stated, confused.

"Well...then...she must still be alive!" he said excitedly.

"Anakin, I was there when she died," I said sadly.

"Maybe it wasn't her?" Anakin questioned.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to cheer me up by finding a way she could have survived, but I knew better than to fall for that.

"Anakin," I scolded, "it _was _her! But she was also in my dream."

"Well then," he said, "let's go get her."

"Anakin..." I scolded again, "we can't just leave because I had a dream."

"Master." he countered, "The same thing happened with my mother, and if you don't go you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Anakin! We still can't leave!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" he asked. "I left yesterday and no one noticed."

"I did!" I exclaimed. "Thank you for reminding me. Now, WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"Ummm...I was kinda..." (puts his hands up to demonstrate holding a wheel) "brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuummmmmm, skhchoooooooooooo, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, woooooohooooo!"

Anakin then held up a pod racing trophy. "Ta-da!"

"Anakin!" I shouted. "You Went Pod Racing?!"

"Uh...yeah?" Anakin answered timidly.

I sighed. The pain of Satine's death was too overwhelming. I couldn't be mad at Anakin right now. Anakin could sense this, and I think he could see it on my face because he looked relieved and worried at the same time. I thought about my dream and replayed it in my mind. I suddenly felt relieved. The thought and hope that she might still be alive made me feel a lot better.

"Alright, Anakin," I said. "We are leaving in twenty minutes. Get ready."

"I already am," he answered with a cocky grin. "Let's go!"

We reached the ship in five minutes and took off without delay.

"So...where to?" Anakin asked.

"Zigoola," I answered with dread.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

"Um...Master?" Anakin asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Isn't that where you...um...uh..." Anakin struggled for words.

"Yes, it is," I answered.

Zigoola. The "cursed planet." at least that's what I call it. A couple months ago, before Satine's death (or whatever it was), I went to Zigoola with Senator Bail Organa. We were there for only one or two weeks, but we had both almost died at least five times on that sith planet. There were artifacts made by sith there, and it reeked havoc on my mind. Those kripping things made me relive every painful and sad moment in my life. Especially when I tried to sleep. Bail and I destroyed the sith artifacts and completed the mission, even became unexpected friends, but that planet haunts me to this day.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit...it took us at least ten hours to get there last time." I said sleepily.

"Well, you started from Courascant, but okay. Sleep well!" Anakin replied.

I laid on the bed in the small,cramped, and stuffy sleeping quarters. And pondered how Satine could be alive.

_Maybe it was an android? No, I could sense her. What about a recording? No, I touched her._

My head started to hurt, I was tired, and the pillow was so inviting, that I soon fell asleep.

And I had another nightmare.

I saw the cage again, but this time someone else was in it. This person had been beaten a little. Nothing too serious, but she looked like she was crying. Her hair was messy, knotted, and unkempt. Her clothes were ripped in many places, and in rags in others. But her face was the worst. Once there had been beautiful blue eyes full of determination, love, and compassion, but now they were full of pain, sadness, and fear. Satine had never looked so vulnerable, so helpless. I wanted to release her, to see her, to hold her close and tell her she would be okay and everything would be alright. But this was just an image and the worst was yet to come.

The man was there. His voice echoed through my mind.

"He is on his way right now," he boomed. "He is coming to try to save you, only to fail, and you will be the cause of his own destruction."

"No! He's not coming!" Satine screamed. "He can't! He won't!"

Maul slammed his fists against the cage causing Satine to shrink in the corner.

"He will come. He can't resist. His feelings for you cloud his judgement! And when he arrives I will finally have my revenge," Maul spat.

"He knows the risk, and what lies ahead," she answered. "And if he does come, he will defeat you!"

"He will come, and you will watch him die," he said angrily.

Maul left and Satine was left all alone. She started crying.

"Obi-wan, if you can hear me, please don't come. Leave me here." she sobbed.

And as the darkness closed in, I heard her small voice.

"I can't let you die for me...I love you," she choked through tears.

**I'm sorry these chapters are so short! I'm not much of a writer...for details at least. The chapters get longer from here. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Ihope you like it! Continue to review!**

**Chapter 4**

I was shaken awake by Anakin and I heard him say something like "We're there." There was a terrible pounding in my head that only got worse as I sat up. Anakin had returned to the cockpit to land, but that was okay, because truthfully, I was still a little shaken from the sight of Satine. I took a moment to calm down before entering the cockpit. It was then that I saw it..."the cursed planet"-Zigoola. Oh! How I hated this place. I thought of the last time I was here and hoped that the artifacts that took over my mind and nearly killed Bail and me would not have the same effect on on either of us now. The artifacts were destroyed anyway. Hopefully...probably...maybe...

"Obi-wan? Are you alright? You look terrible," Anakin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I just didn't sleep well last night, and I have a headache."

He nodded, but was still not convinced that I was alright. Probably because when I used that phrase something _was _usually wrong with me.

I thought the pounding in my head could have been the blasted sith crystal, but instantly remembered that Bail had destroyed thee kripping thing.

"Anakin, be alert," I ordered. "Last time I was here the dark side took me off guard."

"I know, I know," he moaned. "It took over you're mind and you crashed the ship, almost killing yourself and the Senator."

"Anakin," I scolded, "don't brush it aside like that. You know this is a serious matter."

"Okay," he said apologetically. " I did prepare you know. I meditated and immersed myself in the light side as if I would never feel it again."

"Good, because you might not." I responded truthfully.

I sensed the dark side's presence as we landed, but it wasn't as strong as the first time, thank the force.

"Well, it seems that I can resist the urge to ram the ship nose first into the ground," Anakin said mockingly.

"Watch it Anakin. I can sense your pride you know," I cautioned.

"Yes Master, sorry," he said calmly, but I could tell he was holding back a grin.

The pounding headache I had when I whole up had dulled to a slight pain, and thankfully, there was no stupid crystal trying to convince me to die. Memories of the constant: _Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die. _came back...and so did my headache_. _Great...

"Come on," I said. "Let's find Maul, kill him, save Satine, and get out of here...without dying of course."

We left the ship and I instantly knew where we were. This was the place where Bail and I were caught in that dreadful storm. I had a feeling Anakin sensed my unease.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"Care to share?"

"Mm-mmm." After a pause I then added, "I sense them to the west, close to the ravine."

"You really do know where we are!" Anakin said surprised.

"I remember every second no matter how hard I try to forget." I said sadly.

We walked until we reached the ravine. The entire trip was made in silence. I thought about Satine and hoped she was alive instead of Maul playing a trick or something. We made our way down the ravine, and I saw my skid marks from where I fell before. At the bottom though was something I did not recognize or expect. There was a cave carved into the side of the ravine. Great...I hate caves. Especially ones that you can't tell how far they go. This was one of them.

"I sense that they are down there," I said pointing to the cave.

"Oh goody! Of course he chooses a deep dark hole in which you can't see a thing," Anakin said unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry. His light saber will tell you were he is," I said with a smile.

I ignited my lightsaber and went into the cave. I heard Anakin's lightsaber ignite as he followed me. They didn't do much. I still couldn't see five feet in front of me. I heard a menacing cackle, and froze when I noticed the sound was right beside me.

"You're mine!" a painfully familiar voice said into my ear. And that's when the pain began.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry!Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 5 will come soon! Please review on what you think will happen next! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it took to long to review...**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

My arm was hit with searing pain as Anakin grazed me with his lightsaber. I took up a defensive stance as my arm throbbed.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Nothing is wrong! Why do you always think something is wrong with me!?" he yelled at me.

He lashed out again and our lightsabers met with a crackle. We both pushed against each other, and I was so close to him, I could see his face clearly in the light. His eyes were yellow: a sure sign of the dark side.

"Anakin, this isn't you," I said through gritted teeth.

My arm hurt more than ever. It was excruciating just to hold back Anakin's attack.

"What do you mean?! This is me!" he screamed.

He launched another wave of attacks one after the other. Then, we started circling each other as we waited for the other's move.

"Anakin, you have to fight the dark side. It will only destroy you," I pleaded.

I looked around for the source of what was taking over him...if there was one...

_It would probably be small, like a crystal. _I thought_. Maul wouldn't want me to find it._

"It won't destroy me! It will only make me stronger! Strong enough to defeat you!" he shouted_._

He struck with his lightsaber three times. I deflected each one, but did not expect the kick to my gut. I hit the wall on my injured arm and the pain flared up. I continued to look for the artifact as I defended myself. Our lightsabers clashed once more, but this time I saw something different in his eyes. It was a red gleam. I realized that it looked like a crystal. I force pushed Anakin away as far as I could. I turned and saw the crystal. Anakin was coming back to continue the fight, so I had to act quickly. I forced the pain and worry out of my mind, and brought my lightsaber down onto the crystal just as Anakin swung his toward my neck.

Pain erupted at the base of my neck, and my world almost blacked out as I dropped to my hands and knees and waited for the death blow... ... ...but it never came.

"Master?" a confused Anakin asked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

_Thank goodness...it worked. _I thought.

I got to my feet and looked at Anakin. He looked really confused and worried as he put his lightsaber down, but other than that, he looked like his normal self.

"Welcome back," I said with a smile of relief.

"Where was I? What happened? You're hurt!" the words just tumbled out of him.

"Oh! It's nothing," I said. I instantly put up a shield to block him from sensing my pain.

"What happened Obi-wan?" he asked, and I could sense his concern rising.

"Well the sith crystal took over your mind for a few minutes, but I handled it." I said. I always enjoyed the moments when I could use the same tone of voice that I learned from Anakin when he described important things in a nonchalant way.

"Did I do that?" Anakin inquired looking at my arm.

"Kinda, but it's okay," I said again. I double checked to make sure my shield was still up.

"Okay," he said, not convinced. "Are you ready to face Maul?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely," I said as my strength came back. "There's a fork in the cave up ahead. You go left and try to find Satine, I'll go after Maul."

"Are you sure?" he asked. His voice was laced with worry.

"I beat him once, I can do it again, and this time, he won't be coming back." I said.

We both went our separate ways. Anakin to find Satine, and me to defeat Maul or die trying.

**Please review and tell me if you like it! Also, I would like to know what you think is going to happen next! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! I'm so sorry I took so long! And for everyone who didn't like the lenth of the previous chapters, I'm sorry! I'm not much of a writer. This is going to be the longest chapter out of the 13 chapters in this story though! I hope you like it! A big thank you to all my fans! Without you I wouldn't be typing this!**

**Chapter 6**

I continued in the dark even though my lightsaber was lit. I decided to turn it off to hide my position, and when I did, I noticed a light up ahead. I reached out with the force to try to sense a trap. I sensed Darth Maul, but Savage Oppress, his brother, was nowhere to be found.

_That's good! I can't take them both at once...the last time I did, it didn't go to well and Ventress had to rescu-uh...*ahem* help me..._

I continued into the dimly lit room. There were torches on the walls and rows of columns throughout it, but other than that, there wasn't anything in it. Maul was in the center of the room, lightsaber ignited, and staring at me with angry yellow eyes.

"Kenobi," he said with hatred in his voice, "so glad you could come."

"Maul," I acknowledged, "how could I refuse your... ...invitation?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anakin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Anakin was lost in the dark wondering if it would ever end.

_Well, this is boring._ I thought_. Why couldn't I help Obi-wan fight Maul? I could have helped...if something had happened to Padmé I would want Obi-wan at my side. Maybe he wants to distract Maul while I save the Duchess? Why doesn't _he_ want to save her? To get revenge on Maul? It not the Jedi way...and he sure does love his rules..._

I put these questions out of my mind and thought about before. I was still confused on what had happened. I (supposedly) lost control and hurt my own master. Yeah, I still felt guilty about that, and I haven't let my guard down since.

_When does this cave end?_ I thought_. Obi-wan could have killed Maul a hundred times by now._

Just then I entered a room that looked strangely like a torture chamber. The tools looked scary, and I shuddered to think what they were used for. Thankfully though, they looked unused. They might have been there in the hope that they would capture Obi-wan.

_Good luck with that._ I thought.

"Skywalker," a voice said. Savage Oppress stepped out of the shadows, "we cross blades yet again."

"Where's the Duchess?" I asked igniting my lightsaber.

"What's she worth to you?" Savage inquired.

"You kidnapped her. I'm here to get her back." I answered.

"Of course. Jedi are willing to do anything to save a hostage...but I wonder, would they kill?" he asked. Two flashed erupted from both sides of his lightsaber, And he took up a fighting stance.

"Well...we'll just have to find out now, won't we?" I remarked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maul struck out first. Of course, because a Jedi never looks for, or starts a fight. Except Anakin...Maul's attacks came as fast as lightning and I almost lost my balance as I was forced to retreat. I got my mind back in the fight instead of wondering what trouble Anakin was in. My arm was still burning.

_Huh_..I thought, _Almost forgot about that..._

"Hmm," Maul said, "Where is your young apprentice?"

We were circling each other now, patiently waiting for the other's move.

"Why Maul? Are you planning to take him from me as well?" I asked. I was trying to hide my anger, but failed miserably.

"No," Maul replied grinning wickedly, "my brother will take care of that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anakin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jumped toward Savage and swung my lightsabers in a wide arch downward toward his head. He raised his own light saber to block and our lightsabers met with a crackle.

_Obi-wan would be disappointed._ I thought._ I struck first again. Oh well!_

Savage kicked me backward but I caught myself with the force and did a backflip to land on my feet. I charged back to Savage, and swung my lightsaber down again, but he feinted to the left. His foot connected with my side, and I went flying across the room. I hit a table and it broke clean it half.

_Poodoo!_

I looked at my right leg and saw what looked like an ancient nose pick from...where was it...oh yeah, Egypt! I pulled it out with a grunt, and quickly inspected the damage. I would be in the healing ward for a few hours, and it would take a lot of time and pain to get there, but it would be fine. I now looked around at all the equipment on the floor, and had an idea.

"What are you planning on doing with Obi-wan when your brother captures him?" I asked. I could sense him getting closer. _Good_.

"Do you really think I would share our plan with you?" he sneered. "You truly are pathetic!"

"No, but I am smarter and better looking."

This taunt did the trick. Savage started to charge. I used the force to lift all the torture devices around me. I pointed them toward him, and threw.

They connected with a scream of pain, and Savage let out a force push all around. I was flying again, but this time, I hit a stalactite with a crack.

_Great. Now I'm going to have back problems like my aging Master._

I force jumped behind him (with a flip that my master taught me when I was 15, I might add) and when he tried to defend himself, I used a disarming move (that Obi-wan taught at 17 and took over a whole year to perfect) and quickly took his lightsaber and mine and swiftly separated his head from his body.

"Well, it looks like a Jedi would kill," I said smugly as his body fell to the floor. "Now to find the Duchess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sensed Anakin was hurt, his leg I think.

"What is your brother going to do?" I wondered aloud.

"I bet you can feel his torture now." he grinned wickedly. "It will only get worse, from here."

Actually, I felt Anakin's pride rising. I knew he either had a plan, or he was just trying to stay strong. I didn't say any of this to Maul, of course.

Suddenly, I felt a life pass into the force, and for a moment I assumed the worst. I searched the force to find the source, and discovered it was Savage.

_Oh, Anakin..._I scorned him in my head. _Killing is not the Jedi way...Wait! I'm telling him? Savage was dangerous! So is Maul! They are too dangerous to be kept alive! That still doesn't make it right though...It's just not the Jedi way..._

I shook the darkness out of my mind and focused on my arch enemy. He suddenly looked angrier than before, if it was possible, and I sensed Anakin was out of danger.

Maul force pushed me into a column out of rage. "You and your pathetic apprentice will pay for that!" he spat.

"If Anakin is pathetic, what does that make Savage?" I countered, knowing it would mean pain, but I just couldn't resist.

He growled in frustration, and I ignited my lightsaber just in time to block his attack. He kicked me back into the column, but his metallic clawed foot stayed there. It dug into my sides. The pain was intense. I couldn't hold it in, so I let out a cry of pain. I felt a warm liquid running down both my sides. I felt myself being pulled away from the column, then thrown into the air. *_Craaaack_* my back hit yet another column. I looked down at myself. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Things were getting blurry, and Maul was coming back...I reached for my lightsaber, only to find that it wasn't there.

_Uh oh...That's not good..._I thought.

I was about to try to get up, when a metal foot closed around my injured arm and pain shot through it once more.

"I won't kill you just yet," Maul growled. "Not until I've killed Skywalker and the Duchess in front of you slowly and painfully.

My arm was now numb and I could barely stay conscious from all the pain. Maul now grabbed my throat and, releasing my arm, lifted me into the air. I clawed desperately at his hand. It was hard to breathe already, I didn't need this. I started seeing spots. I needed air fast.

"Finally...I...have...revenge" was all I could hear Maul say as darkness closed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anakin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the room once more and spotted a cage in the corner. Stepping over Savages' corpse, I walked closer to the cage.

"Duchess Satine?" I called out.

The shadowy figure in the corner stood up and came closer. It was definitely the Duchess, but she looked a lot different. Her clothes were close to rags, and hair was messy and knotted.

"General Skywalker?" She asked in a small voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm here to resc-uh, save-uh, help you get out of here..."

"Is Obi-wan with you?" her voice was hopeful, but worried.

"Yes and no." I responded. "He's with me in the cave, but somewhere else taking care of Maul."

The Duchess' eyes got as big as dinner plates. "He's going to fight that monster alone?"

"Pretty much." I said. "Until, that is, I get you back to the ship, then go and help him."

"Then by all means, open the cage and let's go to the ship!" she exclaimed.

I opened the cage with my lightsaber (Who had time to look for a key?) and we headed back the way I had come (Like there was any other place to go). The Duchess had an injured ankle, so I had to half-carry her the whole way, since she refused to let me carry her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" I asked. "We would go faster and I would be able to go help Obi-wan sooner."

Even though my leg was burning, I had to ask her. We were wasting valuable time, time Obi-wan didn't have. I immediately felt tremendous pain through the Master-apprentice bond. Fear welled up and I became worried.

After a few seconds Satine responded, "All right you may carry me."

It was slow going because of my injured leg, but we were moving faster than before. When we got out of the cave, I remembered that the ship was a while off. I set the Duchess on a rock on the other side of the ravine at a safe distance from the cave.

"Stay here," I said. "I'm going to go help Obi-wan."

"What about the ship?" the Duchess asked confused.

"I forgot how far it was. Besides you'll be safe here. Just sit tight, this won't take long." I assured her.

I turned toward the cave, but as I did a rumbling sound could be heard and the ground started to shake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Obi-wan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to lose consciousness when he released me. I felt a sharp pain in my back and realized I had hit another column. As I tried to regain my breath, I stretched out with the force to find Anakin and Satine.

_They're out of the cave._ I thought. _Good. They should be about now._

I knew facing Maul alone would get me killed, but I had to save Satine. She meant everything to me, and Maul had almost taken her. Nothing else mattered. Satine and Anakin had to live. They were my family. They had to live. They just had to.

_I can't defeat him by physical strength alone. Good thing I have the force on my side._

I had steadied my breathing, but I knew it didn't matter. I needed a plan to kill Maul. That's when I noticed the cracked columns all over the room.

_That was probably from me hitting them..._

This had all happened in a few seconds, and Maul was approaching quickly. I knew what I had to do. With all my strength, I used the force to pull the columns down. As the cave collapsed I reached out with the force to Anakin and Satine. I had one final message to deliver. Something for them to remember me.

"Goodbye...I love you." I said in their minds as darkness overtook me once more.

**Cliffhanger! So sorry! But you have to admit, it's a good ending for this chapter. Don't you think? Thank you for reading and please review! Tell me what you think is going to happen too! If you hav esuggestions, I'm sure I could fit them in somewhere! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo sorry for the long wait! My only excuse is that I didn't feel like typing it up, which is a horrible excuse! I am so sorry! :( I will try to do better! So so so sorry!**

**I hope you like this chapter! Remember I don't own Star Wars, just this story. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

Anakin POV:

"Goodbye...I love you." was all I heard as the cave entrance collapsed in front of me. It had been Obi-wan's voice, I'd know it anywhere.

"No..." I whispered. "Obi-wan..."

"Obi-wan!" I shouted and ran up to the entrance. It was completely blocked. There was no way to get to Obi-wan in time, even if he was still alive. I reached out with the force and found him. He was alive! I knew he was alive! The signal was faint, but there.

"Hold on Master. I'm coming!"

I force jumped as fast as I dared until I reached the top of the ravine. The ground up here had collapsed as well. I ran as fast as my injured leg would allow me until I came to the fork. I had gone left to get the Duchess, while Obi-wan had gone right. The left was surprisingly almost untouched, but the right...well, let's just say I could tell where the cave in had come from.

Obi-wan's life force was stable for now, but I had to get to him fast. I could sense so much pain coming through the bond, that I felt it as if it were mine.

I continued running for what seemed like forever. The pain in my leg was only getting worse. I came across a gigantic crater that looked like it could have been a room. Obi-wan's life force was flickering all over the place and that made his location difficult to pinpoint.

The crater dead-ended, so I started moving rocks out of the crater, careful not to cause a rockslide. I had finished moving a particularly large boulder out of the way with the force, when I saw an arm sticking out from between some rocks that lied beneath it. I ran over and gently uncovered it only to find that it was Maul.

He was most definitely dead and his legs were beyond repair. I ignited my lightsaber and cut his head off. This man had come back after he had been cut in half, so I wasn't going to take any chances.

I took his lightsaber so I could show Obi-wan proof of his death. I left him and continued moving rocks. I was in what possibly could have been a corner, when something shiny caught my eye. I ran to it and uncovered Obi-wan's lightsaber, but no Obi-wan.

_Oh no! He would never leave this!_ I thought. In all my years training with him, I have only seen him drop his lightsaber once. And that was because there was nothing else to throw at the open bay door controls.

I frantically continued my search, throwing rocks out of the way and not caring where they landed. My fear was growing with every second now. Obi-wan's life was slipping away, and I couldn't even find him! What kind of Jedi am I? Ten years of training, and I can't even find my Master!

"Master?!" I yelled hoping he was conscious "Master! Where are you?!"

I feel to my knees after what seemed like hours of searching. Hours Obi-wan didn't have.

_It's going to be ok!_ I told myself. _It's only been a few minutes!_

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

_What was that?_

I looked over at the pile, and saw a hand fall out of it.

"Obi-wan!" I shouted. Relief flooded over me, but was quickly replaced by fear again as I uncovered him.

He looked horrible. His arm and neck were burned from our scuffle earlier, he probably had a few broken bones, and the tunic around his abdomen was covered in blood. He also had a pretty nasty gash on the side of his head.

"It's okay now, Obi-wan," I said worriedly. "I'm here. I've got you."

I picked him up as carefully as I could, but the adremaline rushed through again when he didn't move or moan or anything. I started heading back, but didn't run for fear of tripping. My leg was throbbing, but seeing Obi-wan's injuries kept me from slowing down. I eventually arrived back at the ravine, where Duchess Satine was still waiting on the rock. As soon as she saw us, her hands flew to her mouth.

"Obi-wan!" she gasped. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but we need to get him back to the ship fast and I can't carry both of you." I said quickly.

"I'm fine. I'll walk." she said, rising shakily to her feet. She winced when she stood on her hurt ankle, but started to climb out. I force jumped to the top as quickly, but carefully as I could. I force lifted the Duchess out of the ravine, then continued on.

Obi-wan still hadn't moved by the time had reached the ship. I ran in and gently placed him on the bed in the sleeping quarters.

"Stay with him." I told the Duchess as I ran to the cock pit. I quickly turned everything on and piloted the ship off the planet. A few minutes after we left the atmosphere, I inputed coordinates for Courascant. It didn't take long, as the coordinates were 0-0-0. I engaged the hyperdrive and went to check on Obi-wan. I passed through the medical area and grabbed some bacta patches and the first aid kit.

_This is going to take awhile._ I thought as I entered the sleeping quarters and looked at him again.

**Sorry it was short. The next one will be short too, but I hope to complete it before Spring Break is over.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think about it, and what you want to happen? I may put it in my story and I will mention who the idea came from so don't be shy! If there are any errors, feel free to tell me!**

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Hope this wait was better! Thank you for sticking with the story between the waits for the chapters! Love goes to all my readers! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Obi-wan's POV:**

_What happened? Where am I? _Were the first thoughts in my mind.

"You are in a dangerous place," an authoritative voice said. "A place where you must choose your fate."

"Who's there?" I asked, frantically searching. I stopped when I saw where I was. The view was stunning. Stars gleaming everywhere, beautiful planets passing by, and it was just so peaceful that I didn't want to move. But something was tugging at the back of my mind. Something told me I shouldn't be here. It was strange.

_If I am not supposed to be here, where am I supposed to be? _I thought.

"With your friends." the voice replied.

"Who are you?" I asked again. The voice was vaguely familiar, but my mind was so cloudy I could barely recognize it.

"A friend from long ago." He answered. A man appeared in front of me. He had a tan tunic matched with a brown cloak. He had long, brown hair and a beard. His light blue eyes reflected the stars. Staring at me, they were bright, warm, and cheerful as if we were the closest of friends. But my befuddled mind couldn't place him.

"Where are we?" I asked desperate for answers.

"Everywhere!" was his vague answer.

"Uhh..." I began, "how can we be everywhere?"

"The force surrounds everything. Whether it be man or beast, plant or object." he countered.

"The force?" I questioned. It sounded familiar, but everything was still fuzzy.

"Yes. Beautiful isn't it?" He gestured to the stars.

I looked back at the peaceful view, and answered, "Yes...yes it is..."

A worried voice broke the silence. "I'm here, I've got you!" It echoed around me and I had a feeling someone was touching me.

"Who is that?" I asked the man beside me. "What is happening?"

"Follow it," he commanded.

I hesitated. I didn't know this man.

_Should I trust him?_ I thought. But then the thought of the voice came back and this time, I recognized it. I followed it as far as I could. I suddenly felt pain, and lots of it. I drew back, and looked over my shoulder at the man and the peaceful stars swirling around us.

"You must choose whether to stay here forever and be at peace, or go back." he said.

_If I stay, I'll hurt this person. But if I go, I'll hurt myself..._ I thought.

I kept turning back and forth. I couldn't decide. My head started hurting- no, pounding. I couldn't think. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my forehead. It was so gentle and soothing that it felt unreal. The pain somewhat subsided, and I could think again.

"I know you will choose wisely," the man said, but when I turned around he wasn't there.

I looked at each choice one last time, and made my decision. I would go back. Back to what I knew...

**Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me! Please review! Tell me if you know who the man was, I would like to know if you understood! I don't want you all to be confused! Thank you again for reading! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
